In The Morning's Light
by monicamonster
Summary: The princess wakes up to a beautiful Saturday morning where absolutely nothing could go wrong...or so we thought...
1. Chapter 1  Good Morning, Indeed

The princess arose that morning feeling well rested. She sat up slowly in her large and plush bed. She stretched silently and glanced at the mirror across the room. Her hair was in complete disarray, but she didn't care. Who said a princess had to look perfect at all times? Oh that's right, Logan. Her brother was always pestering her to look beautiful and regal every second of every day. She loved her older brother dearly, but lately he had been a complete bother.

The princess stared down at the Border collie at the foot of her bed. Hugo was her very best friend, ever since she was just a little girl of no more than eight. As she slid off the bed, Hugo's ears perked up. He whined at the thought of getting up. Princess Stephanie petted the head of her companion playfully.

"You're almost as lazy as me!" She giggled softly. She nudged the canine gently and walked over to the window, pulling back the curtains. It was a Saturday morning like any other. The sun was shining, and the gardeners were already attending to the grounds. The castle chef, Henri, was already chasing chickens through the courtyard. She smiled to herself thinking about how funny he looked, flailing around the grounds that way. She looked over to the right and saw Jasper, her butler and loyal friend, coming up the steps. She ran over to the closet to grab her robe before he reached the room. Just as she had put on the rich purple robe, Jasper strode into the room carrying a silver tray with a teapot and two teacups.

"Good morning, Miss. I see you've been admiring the morning sun, have you?" Jasper looked at the princess with cheery eyes as he spoke. She smiled back, walking towards the table for a cup of tea.

"Of course! I can just tell it's going to be a brilliant day. Even Hugo's happy to be taking in the early warmth of the daylight, though I had to wake him up from a wonderful dream. What were you doing, boy? Chasing rabbits?" She laughed and the dog barked in reply. She picked up the sugar and scooped three spoonfuls into her tea. Sitting on the edge of her bed, sipping happily, she stared out the window again. It truly was a lovely day. Nothing could possibly spoil it.

"Yes, and no doubt getting fur all over my clean rugs." Hugo barked again and Jasper shook his head. "One of these days, I'll shave the mutt, and the castle will be perfectly clean."

"But then what will you do? Clean the garden?" The princess chuckled. There was something about the morning that made her all giggly and bubbly. She took a long sip of her tea as Jasper laughed.

"Yes, Princess. Then I will sweep all of Bowerstone." He went over to the closet and pulled out a bright blue gown with white sleeves. "Master Elliot is downstairs in the garden waiting for you. Why not wear this today?" He held up the gown and Stephanie shook her head.

"I think I'll go with something a little more sensible. Fetch me the blue tights, brown skirt, white chemise and leather vest." Jasper gave her a stern glance. "Please?" He nodded in approval and strolled over to the armoire to retrieve the ensemble. "I thought I would've beaten him to the garden today. I thought I woke up much earlier than him…" Jasper laid the garments out on her bed and looked up at the princess.

"No such luck today, Miss. Maybe tomorrow, if you go to sleep early tonight? You really shouldn't read until the wee hours of the morning, you know." Jasper playfully chided. Stephanie stood up and walked Jasper to the door.

"Oh, but it's my favorite story! The Hero of Oakvale! I bet he was rather dashing, wasn't he?" The princess swooned.

"Why are you asking me?" Jasper cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, you're old." Stephanie laughed and Jasper shook his head. He left the princess to get dressed. "Well, Hugo!" The mutt perked up at the sound of his name. "Is it time to go see Elliot?" Hugo barked happily and Stephanie disrobed.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ARSEING CHICKEN!" screamed a voice from outside. The princess laughed heartily. She slipped on her tights as she thought about Henri. That poor cook. He never stood a chance when it came to catching that damn chicken.

The princess finished slipping into her clothing and skipped to the mirror, tying her hair into a braid before pinching her cheeks for added blush. "Come on, Hugo!" she called to her friend. Hugo jumped up from his plot on the rug and ran after the princess who was sprinting down the stairs towards her childhood friend.


	2. Chapter 2  The Day Goes On

The princess glided down the stone steps of the castle towards the garden. Hugo, trotting along behind her at a small distance, wagging his tail, would happily follow his mistress wherever she wanted to go. He'd follow her to the ends of the Earth if she asked him, or at least down the stairs. Stephanie slipped on the very last step.

"Princess!"' shouted a guard as he hurried towards the young woman. Time seemed to slow down for her, as she hadn't quite registered that she was falling. All she could think about was Elliot and his thoughts on what her brother had done. Logan wasn't a bad man. Sure, he was over protective and inconsiderate to his subjects but he wasn't a monster. He loved his sister, and she him. The princess could only wonder what plagued her brother so much that the light had left his eyes. The youth in his face had gone from him ever since he returned from his expedition to Aurora. Had something happened there? Stephanie dare not ask. She just wanted her old brother back, and she wanted him to be happy.

Stephanie was on the ground now, staring at the gravel around her. Her cheek stung and her hands felt raw, even with the gloves on. The guard helped her up, asking if she was okay.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Martin," she replied softly. She dusted off her skirt and walked the rest of the way through the garden. As she strolled along, she waved and smiled at the gardeners working, and the nobles lounging about. They were like insects, the nobles, just lollygagging about and upsetting the roses by plucking them up before their time. The gardeners hated the castle visitors, for they hardly treated the flowers and other plants with respect. And as she walked, waved and smiled at her staff, she thought about her brother again. He wasn't a monster, but he wasn't far off. Maybe she could discuss his behavior with him this evening. It had been a while since they last ate together, so maybe she could appeal to the brotherly side of him by asking him to have dinner with her in the dining hall, instead of locking himself in the war room again. She missed him, even when he was being difficult.

She reached Elliot, who was waiting at their spot by her mother and father's tomb. Hugo ran ahead and tackled Elliot sending him to the ground, laughing all the way down.

"Who's a good boy? Are you going to help me protect Princess Stephanie? Yes you are!" Elliot playfully shoved the dog off himself and smiled at the princess. Stephanie giggled and punched him in the arm.

"I can take care of myself perfectly well, thank you very much!" Elliot scoffed as if to say, "prove it". The princess laughed and hugged her friend. She loved him, as well, but not in the romantic sort of way. He was like a brother to her, a much nicer brother than Logan. It truly was a tragedy, seeing as Elliot loved her very much. He thought the world of her. And he was the only man Logan approved of to be her husband. Logan was very picky, especially when it came to his little sister.

"So have you heard the rumors?" Elliot asked once Stephanie had let him go. Stephanie rolled her eyes. What hadn't she heard lately?

"Yes, and I can tell you it's not true! Jasper does not wear ladies undergarments to bed." She giggled. Elliot shook his head.

"I meant about today. Seeing as you just woke up, I'll just fill you in. It seems your brother might've had someone executed this morning for standing up for a child laborer in Industrial yesterday. I don't want to believe it but the way he's been acting lately, it certainly seems possible…" The princess stared at her friend, a fire burning in her eyes. She couldn't accept those words. Logan wasn't a monster. He was her brother. He would never!

"Elliot, bite your tongue." Stephanie snapped. Elliot was taken aback. He didn't mean to offend the princess, just let her know his thoughts. It seemed they weren't really equals after all.

"Princess, I'm sorry. I did not know my place. I just thought I should let you know, because I have set up a meeting for you with the staff. They're scared, and they need a little encouragement from their princess." Elliot looked down at his feet. He dared not to look Stephanie in the eye. This was the first time she had ever snapped at him, and it had hurt him deeply.

"Elliot…" Stephanie held out her hand as Elliot looked up. Her eyes were glistening with tears yet to be shed, and she smiled half-heartedly. "I'm sorry for my little outburst. We're friends, and you have the right to say what you like." Elliot pulled her in for an embrace. He kissed her cheek.

"It's alright, Steph." He pulled away and grabbed her hand. "Lead the way?" Stephanie giggled and took off running towards the kitchen, Elliot in tow.

Hugo ran up beside the princess as the group scurried through the garden. They ran into a few nobles, and yelled apologies back to them as the pair fled, hand in hand. They slowed as they entered the kitchen. Stephanie let go of her friend and walked over to the teak stained table where the kitchen staff, and a handful of maids were gossiping.

"Good day, your highness!" and "Morning, miss!" were said around the table but the princess put up her hand to silence them, politely of course. She stood at the head of the table, and looked at each of her subjects, smiling to calm everyone's nerves.

"Good morning, my friends. I know you've all heard the rumors. I'd like to ask you to please disregard them. I understand that times are tough all around, and I want to let you all know, that you are in my heart. I will speak to my brother this evening, and try to persuade him to go back to his old ways when he wasn't so insensitive. I apologize for my brother, but please, do not fear him. He's been stressed lately and regrettably too preoccupied with matters to see that his loyal servants are made to feel safe." The princess smiled weakly. "I promise I will speak to him soon. Thank you for your time. You may resume your tasks." The kitchen staff bowed and curtseyed as Walter sauntered into the room.

"You call that a speech? There was no yelling or insults!" Walter walked across the room and placed a hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "It was bloody brilliant!" Walter chuckled. The princess smiled at her mentor, then turned back to Elliot. "Don't worry, lad, I'll take good care of her. Come on, Princess. It's time to train!"

"I'll see you tonight, Princess!" Elliot called as Stephanie followed her mentor out of the room.

The princess walked a short distance behind Walter. She didn't really listen to what he was saying as they went through the castle. Stephanie could only think about what she was to say to her brother. 'Logan, you need to stop being a brute!' was what came to mind, but of course she could never address him like that. Though he was her beloved brother, he was still the king, and she respected his authority as well. She very nearly crashed into Walter as he came to a sudden stop. They were in the grand foyer, and a crowd of people was just inside the door waiting in a cluster to see Logan. One man was talking to her mentor and holding up a petition.

"But perhaps the princess would like to sign?" Walter stared at Stephanie. She thought for a moment, then grabbed the quill. She signed her name as boldly as possible and handed the quill back to the man. He smiled up at the princess, and she in turn beamed at the man.

"I'd like to help, in any way I can." He bowed and said thank you upon thank you. He turned back to the crowd, and the princess saw their conversation was over. Walter took Stephanie by the arm and escorted her to the training room. He unlocked his arm from hers and walked over to the swords.

"Well, look who's got a mind of her own! Your brother will see you've become your own woman now. I'm very proud of you." He said, smiling back at her. She lightly flushed. Walter tossed her a sword, and Stephanie caught it expertly. "Now then, I want you to fight me! Really let me have it, all right?"

"You asked for it, old man!" Stephanie teased. She swung at him and blocked it with ease.

"You'll have to do better than that! Come on, again!" Stephanie swung and missed. "Parry! Don't blindly wing at me! You can do this! Do you remember what you used to say to me after I told you stories about your mother?" The princess paused and stared at her mentor. Memories of a Hero queen and a mother she never knew flooded in.

"I asked you to teach me to be a Hero…"

"Well, I'm keeping my promise. Try to fight like a Hero. Try the flourish I taught you last week." He stepped out of the way of another attack. Stephanie crouched and felt her strength flowing through her. She locked her eyes on Walter's sword and charged. The clang of steel on steel rang throughout the castle. Walter stared at his nub of a sword. "Ha! You only went and broke it!" The princess stared at the fallen blade and then back at the hilt still in Walter's large hand. "Am I a great teacher, or what?" He chuckled.

"Sir Walter! Princess!" Elliot stumbled into the room, panting. He fell to his knees and the princess rushed towards her friend. She helped him up and put her hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Elliot?" Stephanie asked slowly. Elliot stared into her eyes, his own were swimming with worry.

"Outside! The people!" He stepped back from Stephanie. "There's going to be a demonstration! Come and see!" Elliot rushed out of the room back towards the grand foyer. Stephanie stood, mouth agape, as Walter ran after Elliot.


	3. Chapter 3 A Dark Afternoon

"What's going on?" panted Princess Stephanie as she ran towards Elliot and Walter. The men were staring out the window, Walter shaking his head slowly as he stared. Elliot looked back the princess with the gravest expression on his face. Stephanie stepped up to the window and peeked past the curtains. She saw guards trying to keep back the imposing crowd.

"The people have started protesting…i-i-it might turn into a riot…" Elliot stammered. He looked back outside the window. Walter turned to Stephanie and placed a firm yet caring hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't going to end well. I'm afraid things are going to get out of hand fast, so I'm going to go find your brother. It may not do much good but I'm going to try talking to him. Stay here, and out of trouble. We have something to discuss later." Walter gently squeezed the princess's shoulder and jogged up the steps towards the hallway leading to the war room. Stephanie stared out the window and sighed. She wanted things to be better for her people, but she was only a princess, what good could she do?

"Steph!" Elliot turned to the princess. "The guards have moved away from the stairs. Come on, we may be able to help somehow…" There was no need for thought. Stephanie ran up the staircase and towards the war room, Elliot in tow. Her footsteps, though somewhat muffled by the carpet, seemed to echo in her ears. As she reached the study, which led into the war room, Elliot grabbed her hand. He smiled at her, as if to tell her it would all be all right. They walked towards the doors leading into the war room and peeked through the two keyholes. Stephanie gasped.

Walter was on his hands and knees as though he had been knocked down. The princess saw Logan standing before him shouting about how he can make his own decisions and not to question them. The she heard him say to a set of guards, "Shoot to kill. Start with the leaders, and if necessary, continue with the crowd." She couldn't handle it anymore. She threw open the doors in a rage.

"Logan!" She cried out. Logan spun around, a fire in his eyes, and stared in surprise at his younger sister and her companion.

"Stephanie. What are you doing here? The war room is no place for a child." Logan growled. Walter was slowly getting, much to the princess's relief.

"Brother, you can't do this!" Stephanie yelled. Elliot grabbed her hand again.

"I can't? So you think you should make the decisions? Perhaps you believe you're more fit to rule? Hmm?" Logan sneered. "So be it. We'll settle this matter officially. Guard!" He turned to a soldier standing at the ready. "Escort my sister and her friend to the throne room." The soldier nodded in reply and grabbed Stephanie by the arm, dragging her out of the room. Another guard joined them, pulling Elliot behind him. Happy it was a short trip to the throne room, the princess didn't struggle against the guard's hold. Elliot, on the other hand, did. Once they reached the throne room, the guard pulling Elliot threw him on the ground. Stephanie instantly shoved off her escort and swiftly knelt down beside her friend. She looked up and glared at the offender.

"Leave him alone!" She snarled. The guard stepped back and looked towards the throne. Stephanie helped Elliot onto his feet. She held his hand and smiled. "Don't worry, we're going to get through this together." Logan straightened up in his seat, a hard look on his face.

"Come closer, sister." He motioned for her to step forward. Stephanie reluctantly let go of Elliot's hand and moved towards Logan. Elliot stepped back, giving the siblings their space. "So you wish for me to spare these demonstrators? What is the price you're willing to pay?" He waved at a guard, and they opened a side door, letting in three of the demonstrators. "These are the leaders. I will give you a choice, Stephanie. This boy-" he glared at Elliot, "or these strangers? What are you willing to sacrifice, dearest sister, to do the right thing?" Elliot's eyes widened and he grabbed Stephanie's hand. Stephanie looked at Elliot, her eyes welling up.

"Logan, this is madness! You can't possibly ask her to choose!" Walter pleaded. Logan put a hand, silencing the old man.

"I am giving you power over life and death, sister. Choose now."

"No, I can't do this!" She shouted at her brother. "I won't do this." Logan straightened up and stared down his sister, a small smirk pulling at his cheek.

"Then they will all die."

The Princess was taken aback. It seemed her brother had truly the become the monster everyone thought he was. She stared at the strangers and cried helplessly, begging her to spare them. Elliot put a hand on Stephanie's shoulder.

"Choose me." Stephanie looked up at Elliot, her eyes screaming "no". "It's the only way. Please, choose me." Elliot kissed his princess's cheek and gazed into her eyes. "Do it, before he changes his mind and kills them all." Stephanie hugged Elliot tightly and whispered, "I'm sorry" in his ear. She kissed his cheek and turned to Logan.

"Spare these people…" The princess hung her head with the weight of her choice. Logan signaled his guards. Two men grabbed Elliot by the arms and held him back. Another soldier walked towards Elliot, pistol in hand. The guard placed the barrel in between Elliot's eyes.

"Any last words, boy?" Logan asked.

Elliot closed his eyes, and yelled, "Long live Princess Stephanie!"


	4. Chapter 4 Saturdays

Stephanie woke in a sweat, her hair mussed about her head. She had had another nightmare about Elliot in the throne room. She rubbed her eyes to shake off the memories, and stifled a yawn, squeaking quietly. She sat up in the tavern bed, tangled in plaid sheets and a sleeping woman. She slid off the covers carefully so not to wake her companion. The lady beside the princess was beautiful, young and slender with small breasts and freckles on her shoulders. Her hair was tawny and hung from her head in messy curls. Her lips pouted as she slept, and the princess couldn't help but kiss them quickly before getting dressed. She strode to the window, taking in the sunrise. She stretched her bare arms towards the sky and let out a great sigh. Still naked, she searched the wood floor for her undergarments. She found her white brassiere atop the lamp in the corner, and her panties hanging from one of the hat rack's hooks. Chuckling softly, she gathered her things and proceeded to put them on. She stared at the beauty in her bed, and smiled. Stephanie had forgotten her name already, but that was to be expected, seeing as she was rather inebriated the night before. She'd have to burn all those calories from the liquor today if she'd want to stay "Albion's Most Beautiful Princess".

She kissed the sleeping woman one last time, gently so not to rouse her from her slumber, and teleported in a flash of light to the Sanctuary. Jasper was waiting by the circular map table, as always, and greeted Stephanie cheerfully. "Welcome, Madam!" His ivory hair bobbed slightly as he bowed. He dusted off his blue suit, and escorted the princess to the dressing room. Stephanie followed her butler, and oldest friend. She sighed, still recovering from the nightmare.

"Jasper, how long has it been since…?" She trailed off, not wanting to remember that fateful day. Jasper tapped his chin with a gloved hand and closed his eyes for a moment before replying, "About a month, Madam." Stephanie stared at the floor, regretting the decision she made that day. But what was she to do? Those innocent people would've been killed, and Elliot would've blamed himself and her for the rest of his life. At least she had done what he wanted. She remembered Walter telling her she needed to gain followers and to revolt against her brother. This was understandable; he was a horrible king. She had already gained the allegiance of Sabine and his Dweller Camp, Saker and his mercenaries, and even the village of Brightwall. Sure, she had to make a few promises, but this was such a small price to pay for the crown.

"Madam, it seems you and Sir Walter are going to take the Mistpeak Monorail this afternoon. Shall I suggest an appropriate outfit for the occasion?" Jasper inquired and the princess resumed living in the present. Jasper pointed towards a mannequin sporting a beautiful gown of light blue fabric with ivory trimmings, cerulean laces and a white corset studded with pearls. The dress was gorgeous, simply wonderful, but Stephanie had grown tired of dresses and always looking her best. For the past few weeks, she had been doing everything she wasn't allowed to in the castle. She slept with whomever she desired, drank to her heart's content, wore trousers and low cut blouses and cursed as though it were nothing. She was experiencing life, as she wanted to.

"Jasper, I'd prefer the brown trousers, black buckled boots, white pirate shirt and brown leather vest. The one with the gold fastenings, if you'd be so kind." Stephanie replied. Jasper bowed and set off to retrieve the clothing from her wardrobes. The princess stared at the walls of the Sanctuary's dressing room. There were portraits of her mother everywhere. She smiled to herself thinking about how much the people loved her mother. Then Stephanie's eyes closed, blocking tears from dripping down her face. She hadn't known her mother, and was jealous of her subjects for having anytime with her at all.

"Here you are, Madam. Now, now, no more sadness today! You are off to the station, and will have the time of your life riding the monorail." Jasper put a hand on the princess' shoulder, easing her pain. She opened her eyes, smiling at her butler, and gently took the clothing from his arms. As she went behind a partition to change, Jasper continued to try raising Stephanie's morale. "The monorail, I've heard, is a great deal of fun. It's also a great way to bypass all the filthy creatures in the Mistpeak Caverns, though I'm sure if need be, you could easily vanquish the vermin, Madam. You are a strong and lovely young woman, and are growing up to be an even stronger woman, just like your mother."

Stephanie strapped on her boots and pulled them over her trousers. She paused and smiled to herself. She'd love to be like her mother, the great Hero Queen of Albion. She was kind and gentle to her people, but strong and bold against any enemy that arose. She ruled the land with a mother's touch and a warrior's heart. The princess stepped out from behind the partition and Jasper smiled. "You look just like her, Madam. She would be so proud of the woman you are turning into, if I may be so bold." Stephanie strode over to Jasper and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." And with that, she faded into the light, leaving Jasper alone in the Sanctuary. Stephanie opened her eyes to find herself back in the tavern, but her bed was empty, save for a note on the pillow.

"I hope we do that again sometime, Steph! You're a great lover. Love always, Linda." The princess pocketed the note, chuckling to herself. '_So that's her name…'_

"Stephanie!" called a familiar voice from downstairs near the bar. Stephanie poked her head out of the room and peered down the balcony. She saw Walter standing, a satchel on his back and an adventurous look in his eyes. "I'll go on ahead to the station! Meet me there by nightfall!" Stephanie waved in agreement and Walter exited the tavern.

"Oh, there you are!" the princess spun around. There was Linda, wearing a barmaid's dress and her tawny hair had been pulled back into a bun. Linda closed the distant between them and kissed Stephanie's lips aggressively. "I have a little time before my shift." She eyed the princess' apparel and winked. "Want to go for round two?"

Stephanie wrapped her arms around the woman's hips and stared into her bright green eyes. "You don't have to ask me twice!" She growled eagerly. She pressed her mouth the barmaid's neck, causing Linda's breath to hitch in her throat. They stumbled backwards into the room, never letting go of eachother, and fell onto the bed. And from the bar, patrons could hear cries of ecstasy from the open door upstairs.


End file.
